madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stefano/Quotes
(arguing with Vitaly who won't let the zoosters on the train.) They sound like they are in trouble. * (to Vitaly who won't let the zoosters on the train.) Oh, come on, Vitaly, you're being mean. * (to Alex, as the train started to pull off) Just-a give us a minute. He's on the phone and I can't get him off. * (To zoosters after they told him they were circus animals) Wow! Circus Americano! You must all be-a very famous! * What is your act, Alice? * And then? * Is this like-a Trapeze? * Wow! Trapeze Americano! Hey, I have a great idea! Maybe you come-a with us to Rome! * We're going to America as well! * After Roma, we go to London. And a big time promoter will see us and send us to New York. * Sonya? Where is the bear? Sonya! We are about to start! (looking for Sonya) * Sonya! Where is Sonya the bear?! (Stefano still can't find Sonya and the scene changes to Julien and Sonya out in Vatican City.) * (as the animals are about to start their acts) Prepare to be blown away! * Don't worry, the big finale is-a coming up! * (after Alex saves him from getting trampled by the angry mob) Grazie, Alice! (kisses Alex) * (on the way to London, Stefano motions Alex to follow him, on top of the train) Come on! This-a way! * (after seeing Alex flipped off from the wall of the tunnel and dived through the gap of the train cars and was holding on) Fantastic! Was that Trapeze Americano? * (Alex corrects him that his name is Alex not Alice.) (Alex: "Like New York Nix.") I know. New York... Ness. It's not-a hard. * (telling Alex the circus tale and Vitaly's sad story) I know you think we are stinky poopy circus, but there is something you must know. There was a time when Circus Zaragoza, we were a great circus. Numero Uno in all of Europa. And Vitaly - He was the biggest star of us all, he was fearless, taking risks, always new. He jumpa through the hoop like he could fly. * (Vitaly: Stefano! Make the hoop smaller!) Like this? (Pulls out a small hoop. Vitaly: Smaller!) Like this? (Pulls out a smaller hoop. Vitaly: Good!) * It had never been done before because it was physically impossible. And the people, they loved it. * And the hoop, she-a got smaller. Like a ring on the finger of the tiniest lady with the slimmest of fingers. He would not stop pushing and one fateful day, he pusha too far. * He fly too close to the sun and he got burned, literally. The estra virgin olive oil is estra flammable. And he-a lost everything. His wife, she ran off with a musician. He lost his dignity, his fame, his passion, and his fur. And when it-a grow back, it is-a-less soft, more like a prickly beard. * His only passion now is the borscht. (After the end of the story, Stefano shows the stunned Alex the small hoop) * He was our inspiration. So when he lost his passion, well, as Vitaly goes, so goes the circus. That is why we need your help. (Alex: "What sort of help?") You can teach us to do new circus. Americano style. We find new passion, make new show, and we go all the way to the US and the A! * I know, it is stupido idea. We are a lost cause. * No, no, no, I am only average intelligence. Some say I'm even slightly below. * Last few generations, families not so entertained. * (Alex asks how they did it) Take off all of their clothes? (To that, Alex responses, "No.") * How could they? (after Alex said they got rid of the animals) * Chanting is fun! * Circus always stay-a together. * (After Gia hugs Vitaly) I want a hug, too! * More boom sticks, Rico! I really want to fly! * (getting ready to be shot out of a cannon) I've always dreamed of doing this, from the time I was a leetle pup. To be a human cannonball, except, you know, a sea lion cannonball. * (When Marty asks about the dynamite-filled cannon, "Is it dangerous?") Is it dangerous? YES, of course it is dangerous! * (Skipper: Ready for launch?) Stefano: Ready for launch! (Skipper: Fire in the hole!) WAIT! * (when hanging on a cliff) Mama mia! Help-a me-a! * (still hanging on the cliff) Marty, I'm so glad you are here! * (Marty says he's going to do cannonball) Oh yes! What a triumph! * (after seeing Alex and Gia doing Trapeze and Marty doing cannonball and they both fall and bounce up and down on the net) Bravo! Bravissma! Hey Vitaly, maybe you'd even do ''two ''hoops-a, no? * (after the circus has won the American Tour) We did it, Alice! Maybe I am average intelligence after all! (Alex: Perhaps even slightly above.) ... No I don't think so. * (when he realized that Alex and his friends were lying to them) Balloons to the children of the world. Wasn't that real either? * I was shot out of a cannon! I could have died! * For all I know, your name is not even Alice! * I don't feel safe! (hugs Gia in comfort as he cries) * (to Alex) My tears are real! You're not! * (to Vitaly) But how do I go on without Marty? I don't know what to do! * (While Vitaly tells him to try a solo act) But I want to do a solo act with Marty! * (after Vitaly says things will now be how "they used to be" ) The way it used to be isn't the way it was. And it won't be the same without-a them ... Whatever way it is. * (when rescuing the zoo animals, Stefano is in the cannon, Skipper says, "Unleash the seal!") I am a sea lion. (Skipper: "Whatever.") * (After the circus rescued the zoo animals and about to leave, the animals realized that Stefano is still in the zoo.) Wait! Wait for me! Don't leave without-a me! * (When Dubois has him) Help me! * (Dubois: I will have your head!) Oh no! Help me! * (Stefano gasps when he sees Alex and Dubois falling into the penguin habitat filled with cobras that escaped the reptile house.) Aquatic cobras?! * (Alex, holding Dubois is flying with Frankie and Jonesy in their rocket shoes. Stefano and Vitaly are impressed.) Jet packs! He pulled up! * (After Dubois' defeat, Alex, holding Gia, with the dogs in their rocket shoes holding onto Alex, burst through a large bundle of balloons and they fall in the hands of the children. Even Vitaly is impressed.) Balloons to the children of the world! Trapeze Americano! (cries tears of joy) It's-a real! Category:Char-Quotes